Teraju
by hazelnut-latte
Summary: Lirikan sekilas; dan sang pemuda Arlert ternyata hanya menjumpai sunyi.( —Ia belum juga terbangun.) / ArminAnnie; plot samar.


"Itu dia—"

"Hentikan gadis itu! Dialah pembunuhnya!"

"Mi-Mikasa, tenang…."

"Cepat bawa Eren ke rumah sakit! Cepat, p-pendarahannya…."

.

.

(Sebuah letusan, polisi yang menyeruak masuk, dan sang pelarian yang tengah mengaitkan kakinya dengan susah payah ke kusen jendela apartemen yang terbuka…)

"Tunggu, jangan lari kau, brengsek—"

(Suara derap kaki, histeria sang gadis Ackerman…)

"Nona, tolong tenang!"

"Hentikan aku! E-Eren..gadis itu menusuk Eren!"

.

_**CKIIT—**_

(Kusen jendela yang terayun…)

.

.

.

_BRUK._

_(Dan suara jatuh bebas yang mengerikan.)_

* * *

**Teraju**

**notes: **AU; _graphic_. _(dan, fragmen acak dengan plot ambigu.)_

**rating**_: _T

_._

_Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime. Tidak mengambil sesuatu yang komersil dari ini._

* * *

Dasbor yang mengkilap, lapangan parkir bawah tanah, dan sunyi.

...Serta seorang pemuda yang tengah mendudukkan seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan jaket tebal merah muda ke jok.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Nona. Namamu Annie Leonhardt, bukan?"

Sang pemuda berambut pirang memasangkan sabuk pengaman ke gadis yang duduk di kursi depan itu perlahan, mengajaknya bicara—lembut.

Gadis itu tak menjawab.

"Aku Armin. Armin Arlert," sang pemuda berambut pirang menutup pintu mobil, dan naik ke kursi pengemudi. "Senang bertemu denganmu. Maaf bila aku terdengar tidak sopan, tapi—boleh aku memanggilmu Annie saja?"

Hening menemui sang pemuda Arlert sebagai tanggapan.

"Tenang saja, aku tak bermaksud membahayakanmu," ia memutar kunci, diiringi gerungan halus mesin yang kemudian menyusul. "Aku ingin mengajakmu menikmati udara sore sebentar…"

_(Tak ada respon.)_

"…kau tak keberatan kan, Annie?" pemuda itu menatap wajah sayu gadis di depannya dengan penuh perhatian. "Udara sore ini sejuk."

Sekali lagi, gadis itu tak menjawab.

"Ah ya…" sang pemuda berperawakan lembut yang mengenalkan dirinya sebagai 'Armin' itu tersenyum sopan, dan membetulkan posisi kepala sang gadis yang sedikit miring di sandaran tempat duduknya. "Tenang saja. Aku tak akan menyakitimu, Annie."

.

**[** Ban mobil mulai berputar lebih cepat—dan semenit kemudian, mobil sedan kecil itu sudah melaju di jalan raya. **]**

* * *

.

_"Tikaman telak di dekat lambung…"_

_"Tak perlu kau ulang-ulang terus, itu sudah jelas—Kirschtein. Anak balita juga tahu kalau itu adalah sebuah luka tikam."_

_Manik milik polisi muda itu mendelik, pada polisi wanita (dipertanyakan…) yang ada di sebelahnya. Yang tengah duduk di belakang setir; melajukan kendaraan menuju markas._

_(Cih. Mulut tajamnya kelewat berduri untuk ukuran seorang wanita._

_...Atau; begitulah yang tercetus di pikiran sang pemuda Kirschetein.)_

_"Bodoh… aku tak menyangka dia akan senekat ini. Ini kasus yang langka, eh—Berthold?"_

_"Dia?" Suara ragu; halus khas sang pemuda Fubar. "Si pelaku, ehm…maksudmu?"_

_Decakan pelan muncul sebagai sambutan. "Ckck, tentu saja, memangnya siapa lagi?"_

_Hening sesaat menyelubungi atmosfer di dalam mobil itu; disusul jeda yang menusuk._

_"…Dia masih muda, benar-benar muda. Sedikit sulit untuk memercayainya…"_

_._

_Jean Kirschtein menghela nafas—sebelum kemudian melayangkan pandangannya ke jendela._

* * *

.

_Suburban_; bulevar sunyi. Khas daerah pinggir kota yang minim denyut kehidupan.

Pohon-pohon akasia tumbuh tak beraturan di sisi jalan, ditingkahi semak-semak—_entah apa namanya, Armin tak tahu_—rimbun yang bergerumbul di sela-sela pohon, mencipta sekelumit atmosfer redup nan teduh di kesunyian jalan itu.

Lalu lintas di daerah ini sepi. Seperti biasa.

Armin menggenggam setir erat—tangannya tanpa sadar terasa sedikit berkeringat. Dihelanya nafas sejenak, dan ia melirik gadis di sebelahnya dalam diam.

.

.

**[** Di balik sela-sela helaian rambut yang jatuh ke wajahnya, mata gadis itu masih tetap terpejam. _Tanpa suara_. **]**

* * *

_"Eren! Bagaimana keadaannya, Dokter Ral?"_

_"Denyut nadinya kini sudah stabil, Nona Ackerman…jangan khawatir."_

_Gadis berambut hitam itu mengambil tempat perlahan di kursi untuk pembesuk yang disediakan di sebelah tempat tidur pasien. Diamatinya wajah sepupunya tersebut, yang tengah tertidur lelap._

_Sang dokter, seorang wanita keibuan dengan rambut pirang halusnya yang berpotongan pendek—menaruh stetoskopnya ke meja, dan menepuk pundak sang gadis perlahan._

_"Tenanglah." Ia tersenyum, menenangkan. "Kondisi sepupumu sudah melewati masa-masa kritis, tinggal menjalani pemulihan saja, Nona Ackerman," jelasnya lembut._

_Gadis berambut hitam itu mengangkat wajahnya, dan iris sayunya bertemu dengan wajah sang dokter yang tengah menyunggingkan seulas senyum tulus._

_Secercah rasa tenang yang asing menelusup di dadanya._

_"Syukurlah," sang gadis menghela nafas perlahan, seraya tersenyum lega. "Ah ya, Dokter Ral?"_

_"Hm?"_

_"Panggil aku Mikasa saja."_

* * *

Lirikan sekilas;

_dan sang pemuda Arlert ternyata hanya menjumpai sunyi._

_"..."_

_**( **—ia belum juga terbangun.**)**__._

**_._**

Saat ini; hanya ada dirinya, hening, suara deru mesin yang halus, serta suara tarikan nafas berirama dari sang gadis yang tak juga membuka matanya.

Armin menyandarkan badannya perlahan, beragam fragmen dan segala dugaan sekelebat melintas di pikirannya_. _

_(Ia disini sekarang_.)

Membawa seorang gadis yang bahkan tak dikenalnya; sang gadis yang dibawanya untuk suatu tujuan. Bukan sebuah manipulasi—_tunggu_, ia tak akan sampai hati untuk melakukan hal itu. Armin Arlert tahu betul bahwa dirinya adalah orang dengan perasaan yang begitu mudah tersentuh, saraf sensori yang kelewat halus….

_Abaikan ._

Jalan raya itu sepi. Hanya ada mobil yang ia kemudikan, serta beberapa mobil lain di belakang mereka—yang melintasi jalan di bagian pinggir kota itu. Angin musim gugur yang dingin bertiup perlahan—melewati kaca jendela yang terbuka.

Di balik kemudi, sang pemuda berambut pirang—mengenakan kemeja bergaris-garis serta celana _Levis_ yang sudah agak pudar—menghela nafas sekali lagi, dan menoleh ke arah sang Nona berbadan mungil di sampingnya.

Kelopak pucat itu masih tertutup. Kelopak pucat itu tak jua membuka tirainya…untuk mengungkap manik bola mata yang tersembunyi di dalam.

Kepalanya masih diperban. Beberapa bekas goresan masih ada di dagunya yang waktu itu menghempas aspal—begitu menurut Berthold Fubar dan Ymir, petugas yang memeriksa bekas-bekas di tempat kejadian.

Lukanya parah. Namun—pendarahannya sudah terhenti, denyutnya sudah normal.

Kondisi badan sang Nona misterius kini sudah stabil—

(_'Kau hanya tertidur kan…Annie Leonhardt?'_)

…tinggal menunggu sepasang mata itu membuka, kesadarannya kembali—hingga mampu untuk menjalani apa yang telah menunggu di depannya.

* * *

_(—Mungkin.)_

* * *

_._

_._

**_Bersambung._**


End file.
